Leela's New Look
by Leela14
Summary: Feeling anger towards her crew, Leela changes her appearence and attitude to something that surprises everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Leela's New Look

(This is my first futurama fanfic so don't be surprised if it sucks. Be considerate, and enjoy!)

_Chapter 1_

Leela had been looking forward to starring in a play for a few months now. After a lot of rehearsing, she was prepared. She had invited everyone to see her star in _The Lonely Girl _which was to be a tragic play about a girl who never fit in and was all alone. Leela felt like she could relate to this. At the theater, the Planet Express crew arrived. They all paid for their tickets at the front. Zoidberg started walking in without paying.

"Hey!" an employee yelled at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Wait!" Zoidberg cried. "I know the star! I shouldn't have to pay right?"

The man pulled out a stick and chased Zoidberg away.

"Uh oh!" Zoidberg shouted. "Woob woob woob woob woob!" He scuttled away.

Backstage, Leela was preparing and putting on her makeup. Fry, Bender, Professor Hubert Farnsworth, Amy, and Hermes were getting into their seats.

"I can't wait to see Leela in action!" Fry said to Bender. "I haven't been this excited since the time I stuck 40 cranberries in my mouth!"

"Ah, I remember that." Bender said. "Ah, those 5 days of you choking were the best days of my life." Bender chuckled.

The lights dimmed.

"Welcome to the theater of 3003." a voice echoed through the theater. "No disruptions during the play, no smoking, drinking, and for the love of God, people, don't spit on the people sitting in front of you. Enjoy the tragic play of _The Lonely Girl_."

The curtains rose and there stood Leela.

"What a sad life I have been living." she began speaking the lines in her script. "Oh if only I--"

"BOOOOO!" Bender yelled throwing millions of potato chips at Leela. Everyone started laughing and Leela ran off the stage crying. Even Leela's friends were laughing at what had happened.

The next day, everyone was at work asleep while Hermes was pointing at a chart explaining unimportant facts.

"And that's why you all will never get a raise." Hermes said coming to the conclusion in his presentation.

Fry and the others yawned and woke up.

"Anyone know where Leela is?" Fry asked.

"Haven't seen her since last night." Amy replied.

What's going on losers?" a harsh sounding voice called to them. They turned around to see Leela, but she looked different. She had eyeliner on, but it looked like she had been crying causing it to smear. Her lipstick was a charcoal black color. Her tank top was blackand had symbol of a broken heart on it, and she wore a black skirt with many fish nets. Her boots were the same though.

"Good Lord!" the professor cried. "Satan's come early for me!"

"No you idiot." Leela said, her voice still harsh. "It's me, Leela."

"Leela what's with you!" Amy asked. "Don't you know black is soooo not the in color this year?"

"I should dress the way I feel." Leela said folding her arms. "And I should express my anger whenever I feel like it!"

Leela saw Fry's Slurm can and grabbed it. She was prepared to smash it into her head.

"Leela wait it's--" Fry tried to stop her.

Leela tried to slam it into her forehead but ended up becoming unconscious.

"--not empty," Fry said finishing his sentence. "But it was GONNA be!"

"I don't understand." Amy said looking at Leela's unconcious body. "Why would feel so depressed?"

"Maybe because she's sick of looking at all of your faces!" Bender said. "I know _I _am!"

"Hm..." Zoidberg started thinking. "Maybe I should follow Leela's ways and express my anger and sorrow through clothing."

"Nobody cares what you think, you filthy lobster!" Hermes yelled at him.

Zoidberg scuttled away going "Woob woob woob woob woob!"

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Leela's New Look

Chapter 2

When Leela woke up, she found herself sorrounded by her co-workers. She hissed at them, and they backed off.

"Leela," Fry spoke afraid she's hiss again. "I don't get why you feel the need to express your anger."

"Why do you THINK?" Leela snapped at them. Everyone looked at each other unsure of what to say.

"Because," Leela began. "You guys always treat me like a fat sack of crap! I'm tired of being pushed around and made fun of!"

"Well we're tired of you complaining." Bender said smoking his cigar. Leela knocked his head off.

"OW!" he yelled angrily. "Damn goths always feeling they can do whatever."

"Out of my way now." Leela said getting up and walking away.

Zoidberg entered the room dressed as a skater/punk.

"Hooray!" he cheered. "I'm cool now!"

Nobody bothered paying attention.

"Aw..." Zoidberg put his head down.

"We gotta do something to get Leela to snap out of her depression!" the professor said.

"You miss the old Leela too?" Hermes asked.

"No!" the professor snapped, possible breaking a bone in his body. "We need a damn space captain and none of you losers can do anything right! Go get her back to her old, boring, unimpulsive self now!"

Fry and Bender decided to go find her and convince her to stop being so upset.

"Let's see, if I was a goth, where would I be?" Fry asked himself. "Ah! I'm getting it! No...wait...YEAH! She's in the sewers!"

They headed down to the sewers to find her. They then noticed her sitting down looking at the disgusting sewer water.

"There you are, Leela!" Fry called to her. "We want you to go back to your old self. Plus, that makeup is really creeping me out."

"Forget it." Leela said turning her head away from them. "Why should I? You guys never consider my feelings. I really wanted to do well in that play!"

"Sorry about that." Fry apologized. "But it WAS Bender's fault!"

"Huh?" Bender said after daydreaming. "I heard my name."

"Just leave me alone." Leela said.

Fry didn't know what else to say.

"We'll go then." Fry said.

As they were leaving, a huge mutant came out and grabbed Fry and Bender. They started screaming for help.

_Oh no!_ Leela thought. _What should I do? _

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Leela's New Look

Chapter 3

Leela panicked, unsure of what to do. Leela's shouler angel appeared on her right shoulder.

"Help them!" the angel said. "They're your friends aren't they?"

Leela's shoulder devil appeared.

"What?" the devil shouted angrily. "After all the crap they put you through? Sit back and enjoy their death."

"Shut up!" Leela said. "I can figure this out on my own."

"Oh no!" Bender said while being thrown around by the monster. "Leela's been depressed too long! Oh she's gone crazy!"

"Shut up and let me save you." Leela called to them making up your mind. She wiped away her eyeliner and lipstick.

"HIYA!" she shouted knocking down the monster with her big boot. The monster dropped Fry and Bender, and now headed for Leela.

"Look out!" Fry called to her.

Leela managed to dodge the monster's pitiful attack.

"You're out of luck you disgusting creature!" Leela said angrily. She jumped up and kicked the monster down again. Then she punched it many times until it ran away.

"Thanks, Leela." Fry said standing up. "You really do deserve to be treated with respect."

"I was juvenile for dressing up like this though." Leela said. "I mean, changing my attitude and clothes apparently doesn't make me feel better. Plus, I shouldn't be so mean to you guys. You all ARE idiots after all."

"Damn straight." Bender said in agreement pulling out a bottle of beer.

"Well, let's get out of here." Leela suggested.

"Wait." Fry said. "This calls for a cranberry celebration!" Fry pulled out a bag of cranberries and put them all in his mouth. He started choking. Bender chuckled.

"Should we do something?" Leela asked.

"Being the great Bender, I say 'er...no.'" he replied.

They walked away and dragged Fry along too though he was still choking on cranberries.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoidberg: Is that the end? Wait! I didn't get to do my expression of sorrow!

Hermes: Get lost!

Zoidberg: Woob woob woob woob woob!

The End


End file.
